The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum, Bailey known by the varietal name of Alex. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program and is a seedling resulting from the cross of the seed parent Dresdner Rubin Selection X Walter Dietzmann and the pollen parent Dresdner Rubin Selection.
The new cultivar was discovered in the year 1973 in Dresden, German Democratic Republic; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, German Democratic Republic and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. over an eighteen month period. It has also been trialed and field tested at Connellsville during the summers of 1981 and 1982. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using natural light and 62.degree. F. night temperature and 70.degree. F. day temperature, has a response time of five weeks from a well rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a four inch (10 cms.) pot.